Betting Hearts
by TwinzLover
Summary: A Quidditch victory party. A game, a bet, and two players. Who will win, and at what cost? Will either of them get what they truly want, or will they both lose? LilyxJames short story!
1. The Bet

**Wow, I am so excited! My first ever Marauders story! I am so bummed it's gonna be a short story =( But, it doesn't really work another way right now... Maybe though...We'll see how many people want me to, I don't want to update something I'm not entirely sure of, unless at least 3 people really want me to. Well, here it is.**

_**Chapter 1: Betting is a Dangerous Act.**_

"What do you say Evans?" James Potter slightly slurred. The 7th years victory party had been going on for at least two hours.

"For the last time Potter, I will never, _ever_, go out with a bullying toe rag like you." Lily Evans replied bored. "Not even when I'm a bit tipsy, you arrogant tool." She added, as she noticed his idiot friend, Sirius Black, poor her, and her two friends, another Fire Whiskey.

"That's not my intention, I swear!" He said glaring at Sirius, who shrugged and went back to drinking.

"It doesn't matter, the answer is still no." She said in a plain, nice voice. She took her shot, and grimaced. She blanched, but quickly regained her composure.

"Not quite a drinker are you?" James said with a a laugh.

Lilly huffed. "Well, sorry we can't all be party animals like you lot, but some of us have actual goals in life! We can't all be pig headed idiots for a living." She smirked.

"Haha! Party _animals_! Haha! That's hilarious!" Peter said drunkenly, obviously having drunk himself silly.

"Oh Pete, it's almost time for you to head to bed mate." Remus said shaking his head slowly, also a bit tipsy.

"Yeah, if that cute little 5th year joined me." He replied, his words slurring as he looked over at a group of girls.

Remus then lead him to the stairs, and would have helped him up, had Peter not decided to nap at the bottom instead.

"He's all tuckered out." Said Sirius with a fake motherly tone.

"Hey Lily," James tried again. "Do you like to gamble?"

"Of course not, what's the point of gambling?"

"What if it was a battle of brains?"

"Well, what would be the point of gambling on that, the outcome is all to clear." She said smugly.

"Even if it meant I would leave you alone?" Lily's head snapped up at that.

"I'm listening." She said, attempting nonchalance in her time of ultimate curiosity.

James grinned mischievously. "A battle playing to both our strengths, but no wands aloud."

Lily mulled it over in her head. "Interesting." She said aloud. "What kind of battle? And what are the stakes?"

"Glad you asked Lily flower! A quiz. Anyone who wants can ask any question they want, and we answer, if one of us gets it wrong, then that person takes a shot! Brilliant I know, I came up with it." He said winking at her.

"Yeah, yeah Potter, but what are the stakes?" She asked impatiently.

"If you win, I will leave you alone for the rest of the term," She looked blissful at the thought. "But if I win, you have to go on one date with me, to Hogsmead, and I mean a whole day date! Starting after breakfast we will meat here, in the common room, and we will not be back 'till after supper!" He said specifically.

Lily looked uneasy. She knew she was smart, and that he was drunker than her, but was she willing to bet a whole Saturday of her life to James Pig-head Potter?

"Come on Lils, I know you can beat this rat bastard!" Her more enthusiastic friend, Kaitlin Willows, cheered her on.

"That's right, you're the best in our year Lily." Her much more timid friend, Mary MacDonald agreed happily. A bit more spontaneous tonight; the drunk flush in her cheeks undeniably helping.

"Alright Potter, you've got a deal!" Lily said confidently.

"Excellent!" James grinned holding out his hand. Lily took it timidly at first, but then let out a wicked grin and shook it firmly.

"You're going down Potter!"

* * *

_**Minutes Later**_

Many people now crowded the small table in the middle of the common room. It had been produced from thin air, along with two stools, and a bottle of Fire Whiskey. James filled up two shot glasses, and placed one in front of Lily, the other in front of himself. Many students began to cheer, some for Lily, loads for James.

"I hope you're ready Potter, because there is no _way_ I am letting you win this!" Lily taunted.

"We'll see Evans." James said calmly, yet once again mischievous. He addressed the crowd at large, making a grand sweeping gesture with his arms. "Who wants to ask first?" His words were met with tons of voices yelling different things.

He put his hands up for silence. "Calm down, I'm sure everyone will get a turn, so I'll pick first. Um, yes, er, you!" He finally said pointing at a small 3rd year boy. His friends all patted him on the back, urging him to ask.

"Um, Miss Lily, um my question is, um who, um Shut up!" He said smacking his friends off of him. "Um, who do you think is the best looking boy in the school?" He asked turning red, which Lily mirrored perfectly.

"Um, I guess it would have to be-"

"WAIT!" James exclaimed before she could answer. "She has to drink veritaserum first!" He said to the confused faces. "Unless, that is, she wants to take her shot on the first question?" He raised a brow at her, it was a challenge.

"I though thought you said no magic?" Lily said confused.

"No, I said know wands." James corrected with a look that he must have _thought_ was serious.

She was starting to regret this whole thing, when Sirius appeared next to her with a small vial of clear liquid. "Ma' Lady." He offered it to her. She took it with tentative hands. All eyes were on her.

"Fine." She opened it and took a small sip. "The handsomest boy in school, I reckon, would have to be Wesley Jankons." She said truthfully, to the displeasure of James. Wesley Jankons was a 7th year Ravenclaw with black hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes anyone had ever seen; there was no denying his handsomeness, though girls still preferred Sirius, because Wesley was rather stuck up, in the un-fun way.

"Alright, next question." He said moodily, silencing the cheers from her answer.

"I get to pick, I assume?" She questioned James. He lifted his hand out at the crowd, inviting her to pick.

"Hmm, alright how about you then?" She pointed to a 4th year girl with blond hair.

"What is the fastest time ever recorded on a Nymbus 1500?" She asked surely.

"180 mph." James replied instantly. Everyone looked around waiting.

"Correct!" Remus yelled from his giant book of what we assumed were answers.

"My pick!" James said happily. He closed his eyes and pointed, opening them to see a smirking redheaded boy about a year younger.

"Lily, what is the proper name for a sausage handler?" He grinned stupidly.

"Your mom." Lily replied instantly. Everyone looked to Remus. Who looked up sadly.

"Surprisingly, that is correct!" Everyone burst out laughing. The boy went to sulk in the back of the crowd.

"Come on, find a hard question Lily pad!" James taunted, using one of his infamous, and highly annoying, pet names.

"Good plan." Lily smirked. She pointed to Mary, the only girl in her year who could out smart anyone besides herself. James gulped audibly. "Something wrong, Potter?" Lily asked innocently.

"Not at all." James said, rising to the challenge.

"James," Mary spoke quietly. " In thirteen sentences, describe the uses of Portopuss Plants. All strands."

"Well, hell, I guess I'll just take a shot then." James said sadly downing his drink, and refilling the glass. Everyone oohed, the first shot had been taken. The game had officially started.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Like it? Love it...? Hate it? =P Any way you feel about it, tell me! That button may not be a candy dispenser (I know it crushed me too), but it feeds my dreams, so it's kinda similar...So Click it!**


	2. Betters Luck Next Time

**Well, I did not get much feeding back, but I only had 21 hits, mostly because I only have had it up for mere hours. And yet here I am updating! You're all lucky I like my ideas so much! Especially when I am just starting them, and all the thrill is there, all the inspiration. Here you go!**

**Chapter 2: Winner declared.**

* * *

"Why don' yeou jus * hiccup * give up Evans?" James slurred, the game had been going on for a few hours, and there was a pile of empty glasses in front of him.

"Nah, not on youer live." Lily mumbled, her words also dulled by alcohol.

"NES QUESSION!" James yelled, lifting a glass. Though it had persisted so long, the stakes were so high, that the crowd was still rather large, and the cheers that met his raised glass were loud.

"Yes, you may pick." Remus said. The choosing was no longer done by the competitors, but by the judge.

"James, how much do you _really_ love Lily?" A brave girl, only about a 4th year, asked surly.

"Bring out the verterserum Pads!" James slurred happily. This was a question that, even in his drunken stupor, he was eager to answer. When the potion was brought to him, he drank it happily, and grinned like a devil when he was done.

"To describe my love for Lily to people who don't know how I feel is hard, because the feelings I have for her know no limits! She is the wind under my broom, the air in my lungs, Lily is the essence of my life! Her smile is the sunshine on my face, her eyes are a treasure worth far more than any emerald, her laugh is more beautiful than fairy music! Every day without her is a day wasted. Even though she only yells at me, it's worth it just to hear her talk, because her voice is like a mellifluous stream. Without her, I would have no reason to get out of bed, no reason to do well in class, no reason to fly, no reason to breathe! I refuse to lose this, not because I would get one whole day with her, but because I could never spend a whole term without her!" He took a big breath of air. "Lily Evans! I love you!" He yelled to very loud applause!

"Next question!" Lily barked, much to James' dismay.

"Yes, you." Remus pointed to a small first year boy.

"Um, miss Lily?"

"Yes?" She replied kindly.

"Why do you hate James?"

"That's easy, because-" She was cut off.

"Get her the veritaserum!" James yelled to Sirius. He was tired of not knowing for sure. Sirius nodded, and handed her the bottle. She took a sip happily grinning. Only because she didn't know what she would say.

"I don't hate him." She said her head held high, a smug look on her face, one she lost right after. She quickly covered her mouth, but it was no use. The whole room fell silent. "I just think he's mean! He bullies people, and, and he-he he's smart!" She covered her mouth again. This was not happening! "But he uses it all wrong! And, and, he, he, um, breaks rules, and speaks rudely to me, and always asks me out in front of people!" There we go, back to normal. "He makes this big show of it, proving that he really just has too big a head! He always makes every thing about himself, and his stupid friends! Well, himself and stupid Sirius!"

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed, feeling hurt at being the only stupid one.

"He has a God complex that could make Voldemort shudder, and the only reason he _wants_ me, _not_ loves me, is because he can't have me! I mean, the very first time we met, he was rude to me and my best friend, all over something as silly and worthless as what house is the best! What kind of indecent toe rag treats people like that? When he _didn't even know them_." She enunciated the last words.

James looked like he was going to be sick, and he very well could have been, with all the shots they had taken.

"Just, just take the next question Moony." He said glumly, twirling a glass on the table.

"Hmm, you!" He said, pointing at a lean boy with mousy brown hair.

"James, name three uses for a patronus charm." The boy said calmly, but he did have a note pad, so he probably had a paper on it.

"Easy. 1.) To ward of dementors. 2.) To find your soul mate. And 3.) To determine your animagus." He spoke right out of a text book.

"Correct!" Remus said happily patting his friend on the back.

"Alright, you there." He pointed to a smirking girl, who seemed more than a little tipsy.

"I got a question for you alright, a question for both of you." She started giggling uncontrollably, but she finally choked out: "What is your favorite pair of under wear?" She started giggling all over again.

Lily turned bright red. And James matched her.

"You, you um, you don't have to, you know, say it." James said looking away.

"No way, if she doesn't answer she has to take a shot!" Sirius spoke with glee.

"Sirius, no." James said seriously.

"It's fine Potter, I don't mind taking the shot." Lily replied coolly, ignoring his chivalry. She picked it up, and downed it, grimacing at the burn.

"I'll answer." He grinned and winked at her. "I like to go commando."

Everyone was silent. Even the gigglers had stopped to stare at him. He held his head high, but he was getting uncomfortable by the time the 5 minute point came around. He was starting to sweat at the 10 minute point.

"Um, guys?" He finally said, and everyone started laughing. He blushed deep red when he saw Lily had joined them.

"Alright, alright, settle down, and we'll get questions going again." Remus said, covering his laughter, but his smile was twitching, waiting for him to laugh.

"Yes, you?" He pointed to another girl, this one older, maybe 6th year.

"What's your happiest child hood memory?" She asked with a smile.

"Easy, the first day I met Severus." Lily said happily at first, but her smile faded as soon as it had appeared.

James paused to answer, as he didn't want to make her mad.

"Alright Potter, what is your perfect memory?" Lily asked snidely, making him wince inwardly.

"The first day I met Sirius." He said. _And you_. He added inwardly.

"Next Question!" Someone yelled.

"Hmm, how about you." Remus chose a cute girl, maybe 5th year with a wild head of purpley black hair.

"Are either of you two virgins?" She asked with a sultry grin.

"Don't answer that!" James screeched.

"Why not?"

"I, I don't want to know if you've been with someone else, please, just let me keep hoping." He pleaded to her with his eyes, along with his voice.

She rolled her eyes at him. "James, of course I've never had sex before, you daft bastard."

James let a sigh of relief escape him, and everyone could see the change in his posture, as he seemed to melt into his chair.

"So, you answer."

"Hmm?" He replied dazed.

"Are you a virgin?" Lily clarified.

"Oh, um." He stumbled over his words. "About that-" She cit him off.

"Oh Sirius." Lily called in a sing song voice. "Could you get him the veritaserum ?" She asked sweetly.

"My pleasure." Sirius grinned wolfishly.

"Traitor." James mumbled under his breath.

"Here you are." Sirius said, happily handing him the vile of clear liquid. James took a tiny sip, and grimaced.

"Are you a virgin?" Lily asked again, a new found smirk gracing her face.

"N-yes." James looked down blushing. Everyone started laughing, and he blushed deeper. "I was saving myself for you, I didn't think it would take this long." He grumbled under his breath.

"Next question!" Remus exclaimed, taking pity on his friend.

"Ooh, ooh, Moony! I want to pick!" Sirius jumped up and down in front of the stand where Remus had positioned himself. The judge rolled his eyes and waved his hand lazily, signaling for him to go ahead. Sirius grinned like a little kid, before running through the crowd, and coming back out with a struggling girl.

"Get off me!" She yelled, as Sirius just kept grinning.

"Lily and James," Sirius started. "Do you think this girl here will go out with me this weekend?" He asked bemused.

"What kind of question is that?" Lily asked bewildered. James just grinned and shook his head, his friend wasn't playing fair.

"Lily! Make him stop!" The girl whined. Lily looked up and noticed her best friend, Nirvana, was the girl Sirius had in his arms.

"Sirius Orion Black! You put her down **right now**!" Lily exclaimed angrily standing. That was a mistake though, as she hadn't really noticed that she had just drunk a lot of alcohol, and had very little balance. She almost fell over, if it hadn't been for a tall boy behind her.

"Steady there." He said, setting her back in her chair. "You," He addressed Sirius. "Put that girl down, she obviously doesn't like that." The boy warned.

"Thank you!" She said, though Sirius had not released her, in fact, his grip on her seemed to tighten. "You heard 'em Black, put me down!" Reluctantly, he put her on her feet, and she quickly ran behind the guy who had helped Lily. "Thanks," She said. "You can go rough him up now if you want." She said, making little punching gestures from behind his back.

He laughed at her, and lead her over to the couches which had been put on the out skirts of the crowd.

"So answer my question!" Sirius whined.

"Honestly Sirius, I don't think you'll ever have a chance, but don't take my word for it, I'm just her best friend." Lily said sarcastically, rolling her eyes in the process.

"Right, I wont take your word for it, I'll take James'! So buddy, what do you think?" He grinned evilly.

"I think you will get a date with her some weekend, but not this weekend." James said wisely. "I believe if you just keep trying, you can win a girls heart no matter what!" He stood up, abruptly, proudly, and wobbly.

"Easy there mate, you might want to stay seated." Sirius said, as he rushed to catch the tipping James.

"Right, I think I'll do that." James replied softly, as he held his head.

"Remus?" Sirius grinned.

"What?" Remus asked confused.

"Read from that book of yours, were those answers correct?" Sirius continued to grin.

"Of course they were." Remus answered, confusion in his brow.

"Really? Check." Sirius replied innocently. Remus looked suspiciously at Sirius, but slowly turned to a special book they had stolen from the restricted section.

"I-I don't believe it!" He exclaimed, surprise written on his features.

"What is it Moony?" Sirius asked, still playing innocent, but his eyes gave him away, as did the twitching at his mouth.

"L-Lily, she, she got it wrong." Remus said, his face going paler.

"What? How can you know that? That doesn't make any sense!" She shrieked.

"It's something we got from the library," He started grimly, leaving out the restricted section bit. "It tells whether something is true or false, but not just yes or no questions, it's like a magic eight ball, only actually magic, and even more precise." He said guiltily.

"So, I'm wrong? And he's right?" She asked shocked. Not only was she wrong, her best friend was going to go out with _Sirius Black_!

"Take your shot, love." Sirius grinned evilly.

Lily didn't know if she could take another shot, she might pass out, or worse, puke! But a date with James was unacceptable. She took the shot in her hand. Lifting it shakily to her lips, she downed it.

The last thing she remembered was James eying her weirdly.

* * *

**GOAL ACHIEVED! 2023 words! Not including this bit! Hell yes! Go TL go TL! So I think as a ****reward for posting it so early since the last chap, and for reaching the goal, everyone who reads this, anonymous or other wise, must REVIEW!**


	3. Tears of a Plotter

**Wow! Thanks for all the support! Thanks to all the people who favorited or alerted! And a special thanks to me reviewers:**

**_Gaara and Itachi's Devil_: Thanks so much! It means a lot coming from you, since I love your fics! I hope you like this chapter!**

**_OliveTreeHugger_: Thank you for the compliment =) I really appreciate the idea that my idea is original! I was afraid it would be to cheesy.**

**And also to one of my peeps who didn't review, but did tell me I was great: Drackonian Prince: You've become one of my favorite fans!**

**Here it is! Cheers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters, only the plot.**

**Chapter 3: Tears of a Plotter  
**

* * *

"Mmsnglermph." Lily grumbled as she slowly awoke. Her head hurt really badly, and she quickly reached up to touch it. "Bloody hell." She said painfully. She shouldn't have drunken so much, why did she do that again?

Slowly cracking open her eyes, Lily groaned at the light that invaded. As she blinked away the burning sensation behind her eyes, she started to make out a figure who was standing above her, looking down at her.

"Hi love," He started softly. "Glad to see you're awake." He grinned.

"Potter?" She grumbled out, her anger not quite registering through her head ache.

"What are you doing in the dorm?" As soon as she said it, she realized what words had come out of her mouth, and the anger broke through. She shot up right. "POTTER! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE _YOU_ DOING IN THE GIRLS DORM?" She screamed. She immediately regretted it. Not only did it hurt her head to such an extant, she thought for sure it would explode, a collective groan was heard from all around her.

Looking around, she realized where she was.

"Why 'em I in the common room?" She asked tiredly.

"You don't remember?" James asked bewildered.

"No." She said simply, slightly confused. Suddenly horror replaced confusion. "W-w-we...we didn't...Oh God." She panicked.

"Calm down Lily-flower, we didn't do any thing like that." She breathed a sigh of relief, but then she sucked it right back in.

"So what _did_ we do?" She asked, she realized what he had said was: We didn't do anything...like that. So what he was implying was that they had done something else.

"I think it would be best if we talked about it somewhere where a bunch of hung over teenagers aren't sleeping." He whispered, smiling kindly to her.

"I don't think I can." She mumbled, her voice tinged with a whine.

"Come on love, I have a Sober Up potion for you, you just gotta follow me." He kept his voice soft and kind, loving really.

Slowly he helped her stand. "That a girl, nice and easy, watch yourself!" He added as she almost fell over, luckily he caught her in time.

"Where are we going?" She asked as he moved her out of the common room door.

"To a very special place where we can get you all better." He said sweetly, as if he were talking to a child.

"Y-you're not kidnapping me or anything, right?" Lily looked doubtful of trusting him.

He sighed. "Of course not, can't you trust me at all?" He asked it normally, in a joking manner, sarcastic almost. But his eyes gave way to the seriousness of the question.

"I guess." She said slowly, suspicion still in her tone. He chuckled at her and shook his head disbelievingly.

They walked on in the uncomfortable silence, neither of them wanting to admit the other made them uncomfortable at all. Finally, they arrived at a silly portrait.

"That's a silly portrait." Lily observed.

"Useful as hell though." James responded as he began to pace.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked exasperated.

"You'll see." James answered vaguely. Lily huffed, and her foot began to tap impatiently. Suddenly a door appeared, leaving Lily frozen, her mouth hanging open.

"Lily?" James asked slowly. She nodded her head, to surprised to say anything. "This is the Room of Requirements." He finished, equally as slow.

"How?" She managed to get the word out, but it came out in a disbelieving whisper.

"We're not entirely sure, we just know that if you pace here three times, thinking about what kind of room you need, then a door will appear, and there's your room." He shrugged.

"That's brilliant." Lily mumbled as he herded her inside.

The room James had picked wasn't very big, but it was very pretty. It looked a little like the Gryffindore common room, except smaller, and not quite the same décor. The walls of this room where a pale green, and had pictures of all the houses founders on them.

"This is a lovely room." Lily stated, making James blush and grin.

"Thanks." He said, the goofy grin on his face making Lily roll her eyes. Finally, Lily noticed something she should have realized earlier.

"Hello Sirius." She said coolly.

"'Ello Love." He replied with a cheeky smirk.

"May I ask why you are here on this dreadful morning?" She asked dully.

"'Course there is, I'm here to make sure no one gets hurt." He said as if it were obvious.

"Er, Pads, she erm, hasn't taken her Sober Up potion yet." James began to twiddle his thumbs nervously.

"Oh, well that's not good, we should _definitely_ get that to her, she wont know for sure if she doesn't drink it." He said shaking his head. Suddenly, a glass appeared beside Sirius's hand, he was sitting at a table, but he moved quickly to Lily. He handed it to her. She took it reluctantly, and sniffed it once, observing it carefully.

"Come on love, it's not going to bite you." Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"How do I know, you gave it to me after all, it could bite, scratch, and kick for all I know." She sniffed it again, before slowly bringing it to her lips. She drank it all down, grimacing at the bitter taste. Even so, she could feel her head getting clearer, and her headache start to dissolve.

"Whoa." Was all she said.

"Good, now that that's in order, what do you remember?" Sirius asked, wondrous curiosity coating his features.

"I remember Gryffindore won the match." She started slowly. "So you lot threw a party in the common room, lot's of Fire Whiskey." She mumbled, as her befuddled mind started to come into focus. "Potter, he, he asked me out again, I said no, just like always." She concluded, but then stopped herself. "But it wasn't like always." Suddenly it came rushing back to her, like a bull rushing at a red cloth. It hit her just as hard too.

"Oh God, please tell me I'm remembering a dream." She begged helplessly. She risked a furtive glance at the boys in front of her. James looked a little guilty, but Sirius's beam could have been seen from Mars.

"I-it can't be true." She tried to reason, but the looks on their faces didn't change. "I think I'm going to be sick." She did look a bit green all of the sudden.

"Lily, are you sure, do you need anything?" James was quickly at her side, his hand resting comfortingly, on her back.

"Don't touch me." She growled, flinching away from his touch. She could feel it. It started in her stomach. It was a ball of disgust, which spread itself in layers all over her skin. She could feel it on her, like a thick sweat she knew would never be washed off. It was the terrible feeling of a truly regretful, mistake.

Suddenly, she began to cry. Slowly, she crumpled to her knees, her head in her hands.

"Oh, Lily, please don't cry." James said, the look on his face one of pure concern and pain. Heartbreaking, truly.

"I-I can't help it!" She sobbed.

"Really Lily, it's not that big a deal." Sirius spoke with a voice that was completely void of concern. James immediately went to kneel next to her, trying to pat her comfortingly, while simultaneously glaring at his best friend.

"Sirius," James started, his voice full of warning. "Stop it." Sirius huffed, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Lily?" James questioned tentatively. "Do you think you can stand up?" Ever so slowly, she started to stand. "That a girl, nice and easy, let's move you to the couches." He finished sweetly. He lead her to the couches that occupied a small portion of the room, her sobs quieting into soft sniffles.

"Don't you think you're over reacting, just a bit?" Sirius questioned disbelievingly.

"Sirius, if I have to, I will make you leave." James sent his friend a dirty look. "You're only supposed to be here in case she gets too violent, you know I could never even throw a curse at her." Sirius shook his head in mock disappointment, then made a whipping noise.

"You've been tamed mate." He said sadly.

"Shut it, and hand me the Calming Drought." James said, more than a little annoyed.

Sirius huffed, but made his way to the table, where the Calming Drought sat. "Are you sure you want to give this to her? I mean, she could become rational again and kill you." Sirius asked, well, Siriusly, handing the vial to James with distaste on his face.

"Padfoot!" James looked shocked at the other boy. "I would never, _ever_, not help Lily to be herself!"

"It was just a joke, jeez."

"It wasn't very funny." James grumbled. Sirius made the whipping sound again.

James ignored him, and helped Lily drink down the potion. Unfortunately for him, Sirius had been right.

"JAMES POTTER, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Lily shrieked, coming to her senses at last.

"Now Lily-kins, think rationally here, this isn't all my fault, I mean, I didn't force you to play!" James said walking slowly toward the door.

"You, you tricked me! I-I shouldn't have lost! Th-this is insane!" She stumbled forward, looking for her wand in the process.

"Lily, calm down, Prongs here won, and that's the end of it, you will go on that date, this coming Saturday." Sirius said calmly casting a shield charm around himself and his, obviously whipped, friend.

"Shut up Black!" She rounded on him. "This is just as much your fault! You cheated!" She boomed.

"I didn't cheat! Me knowing the answer had nothing to do with it!" He yelled back. Lily opened her mouth to rebuttal, but found she couldn't. A question asker could know the answer to their question, it wasn't against any rules.

"I-I..." She didn't finish her sentence, because tears had started overflowing from her eyes. James, who had previously positioned himself to be nearly out the door, came rushing to her aid. He quickly, but still some how tentatively, put his arms around her, and moved her to sit down on the couches again, because he could feel her body about to collapse. Once she was seated, he wiped her eyes, and handed her a handkerchief.

"There, there, dry your eyes." He talked to her like she was just a little girl (again). Once she was calm (again), she looked up at him.

"I lost." She stated the obvious. He nodded his head.

"Yes, you did." He answered her calmly, though his insides were waiting in a knot.

"So, I have to go on a date with you." She stated, her face calm, and free of emotion.

"That was the deal." James answered, trying unsuccessfully to mirror her look.

"Fine." She looked decisive, and the Gryffindore strength and determination shone through her look. "Then I guess we should start." She said.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Sirius tsked. "That wasn't the deal." He grinned like a Cheshire cat. When she looked at him with a look of disdain and confusion, he sighed and rolled his eyes. "_You_ owe _him_," He pointed at James. "A full date, starting after breakfast, and ending after supper." He explained.

"Well, fine, let's go eat breakfast and then start." She huffed.

"Love," James addressed her. "It's already noon, I just wanted to let you sleep." He explained sheepishly.

"So, I have to wait, for a whole week." She started. "I have to feel dreadful, for a whole week!"

"I believe so, unless Prongs here wants to go easy on you, and just make it during Sunday..." Sirius trailed off, leaving room for his best mate to agree or decline.

"No!" James replied almost immediately. When Lily and Sirius both looked at him in surprise, he blushed and ducked his head. "This is my first, and maybe only date with you," He addressed Lily. "I want it to be perfect, and that means Hogsmeade! And if that means I have to wait a whole week, so be it, but I am going to make you have the best time I can give you!"

He looked up, and the look in his eyes was so intense, that Lily found herself looking at him differently. She still hated him, but she couldn't help thinking that maybe he really did like her for more than the fact that he couldn't have her.

"Alright." She said softly, and slowly. James's head snapped up to meat her emerald orbs. "Next week, in the common room, after breakfast." She continued softly. "See you then." And with that she left the room.

"I-I can't believe it worked!" Sirius looked genuinely surprised.

"I know, I thought for sure I would lose." James looked awestruck. Sirius grinned.

"You've done it mate!" He clapped James on the back in congratulations.

As if it had just now hit home, James's eyes got wide, almost as wide as the smile that now took up half his face. Standing tall on the couch, he jumped up and down, and let out a whoop.

* * *

As Lily walked back to the common room, only one thought was on her mind: How to get out of this date. She was so driven, she nearly bumped into every student that passed her, only narrowly missing them, and nearly always hearing them yell at her. She didn't care though, because all she could think to do was get to the common room, and get everything sorted.

As soon as she was in ear shot of the portrait, she yelled the password, never breaking stride as she whisked into the now clean common room.

She immediately sought out her friends, who were on the couch by the fire. She noticed, with a smirk, that her best friend, Nirvana, was sitting with the boy from last night. She groaned, last night was a mistake.

Her face soured with thoughts of that morning, as she made her way towards her friends.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, concern written all over her face. Alice had missed the party, because her and her boyfriend, Frank, had thought of a more...intimate way to celebrate. When no one answered her, she looked around at her friends, they all looked defeated. Alice looked up at Lily with a look beyond worry.

Lily rolled her eyes. "It's fine Alice, it's just a game I lost." It was so like Alice to worry.

Alice's eyes got very wide. "Was it a sports game? You know you can't play those." Alice said, confusion clear on her face.

"No, it-it was a brain game." Lily looked down in shame. Alice's eyes got even wider.

"H-how?" Alice looked befuddled.

"To who?" Frank added.

"T-to Potter!" Lily completely broke down dramatically, falling onto the couches next to Kaitlin and Mary.

"By the way, where have you been?" Kaitlin asked.

"No where." Lily replied, giving the girls a look.

"Can we just go up to the dorm and sleep away last night?"

"Sure." Kaitlin said comfortingly.

"'Course." Nirvana replied with a grin.

"Absolutely." Mary smiled sweetly.

"Wait, why? We all took Sobe-" The girls just grabbed Alice's hand, and pulled the poor confused girl off her boyfriend's lap.

"Come on, Alice." Nirvana rolled her eyes as she dragged a flabbergasted Alice up the stairs to the girls' dorm.

Once they were all in the room, Lily shut the door and cast a few silencing charms on it. She turned to the rest of the girls with a look of determination.

"Alright ladies, we are up against a huge problem." She started pacing back and forth, similar to a general talking to his troops. "I may have lost this little_ game_," She spat the word with distaste. "To Potter, but I am not willing to pay the consequences! A date with Jame Potter is unacceptable, and must be avoided!" She spoke firmly and surly. "So, any ideas." She turned to look pleadingly at her friends.

Mary tentatively raised her hand. "I have an idea."

* * *

**Mission complete my lovelies! I have officially gotten to 3,000 words not including this bit! Hurrah! And so once again I think you should all reward me, since I did even better than last time, by a whole 1,000 words I might add. So please, review! I do appreciate and love all feedback, but a review is details! I strive on details! It's like a life force truly. So please, all I'm asking for is a paragraph or two on the chapter, or the story as a whole (preferred * cough *). Okay, fine a couple sentences you lazy lot! Still love yeah! Keep with me, only a few more chaps to go!**


	4. Cheating IS a Game Plan

**Well, I am very happy that people keep giving me feedback! Two more reviews, and a ton of alerters/favers! So, thank you all. By the way, no one has told me if they want this to continue into a RemusxOC, and SiriusxOC! But I think I wont be doing that, I think I will let them have their own stories, individual bits of happiness, drama, hurt, and fluff! Any way, I'm glad you all liked it, and I hope you like this!**

**OH CRAP! I am so, sooo sorry about not updating this in so long! I keep forgetting I have certain stories! I mean, I guess I remember, but in my folders, I forget the names, then I forget I even need to update at all! So, sooo sorry!**

**Chapter 4: An Ace in the Hole is worth 2 in Your Sleeve  
**

The week had flown by for one James Potter. Everyday he had gone to class with a smile that threatened to crack his face in two. He hadn't gotten into any trouble, and in fact had been helpful to teachers and less skilled students. He studied hard in the library, and to everyone's complete shock, left Lily Evans alone, only ever acknowledging her during Head duties or Prefect meetings.

Finally, the day he had been waiting for was here. He, James Charlie Potter, had an all day date, with Lily Rose Evans!

He awoke bright and early, at 7:00 am. Much to the chagrin of his dorm mates, who weren't planning to get up till 9:00, considering breakfast was at 9:30!

"Sod off mate!" Sirius yelled, pulling his pillow over his head, as James proceeded to jump on each of their beds.

James just laughed.

"Come on mate! You have to help me get ready!" James called over his shoulder as he bounded into the bathroom.

He came out half an hour later, looking so clean, it was nearly blinding.

"Now, what to wear..." He trailed off as he dug through his trunk. He came out a few minutes later looking like someone had killed his puppy.

"What's wrong Prongs?" Remus asked confused.

"I have nothing to wear!" He cried.

Sirius burst out into his familiar bark like laughter.

"Oh Prongsie, come here." He beckoned him over like a small child. "Welcome to my dating closet!" He made a grand gesture at a wall.

James looked highly confused. "Er, mate, that's just a wall." He started to look even more crest fallen.

Sirius sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I can see that dumb arse. But it's not just any wall, when I tap it three times and say the magic word, it turns into my dating closet!" He tapped it three times with his wand, and muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like Piranha.

Suddenly, the wall faded like a mirage, and in it's place stood two, too large, wooden doors.

Sirius quickly opened them, and revealed his dating closet.

James looked ah struck, with his eyes the size of saucers.

"Yes, feel free to applaud. It is quite magnificent, if I do say so myself." He said with a cheeky smirk.

James glomped him. "You are the best, best friend I could have asked for!" He gushed.

"Hey!" Remus, and Peter, yelled in unison.

"I don't see either of you two with a giant secret closet!" Sirius said pointedly.

"Yeah, because we aren't insane!" Remus spoke grumpily. He just wasn't a morning person. He sluggishly got up. "I'm going to take a shower." He grumbled.

"Ignore him, it's close to that time of the month, come on, let's focus on the problem at hand: What to wear?"

James nodded vigorously, determination written all over his face. This day had to go perfectly!

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Alright Lily, are you ready?" Nirvana asked. She reminded Lily of a general, readying his troops for battle, as she paced back forth, glancing appraising, but nervously at Lily.

"I think so." She replied, a bit uncertainly. She looked down at her attire, and smirked. "Yeah, I'm ready."

* * *

The morning had everyone in the Great Hall in whispers, all of them waiting for what was to come. But when they actually saw it, they all stopped and stared. Of all the guesses as to what would happen, none of them had guessed this.

The questions had been spewed, and then debated. What would Lily Evans do about this situation? How would James Potter exploit it? Was it really going to happen? Where would they go together? How long would it take for James to be in the Hospital Wing (the answers *cough* bets *cough* to that one ranged from: The minute he walked up to her! To: she brakes his leg, but he still hobbles after her)?

And yet, none of them had thought of this as an option!

* * *

_Swish, step, swish, step, and wink! _Lily was mentally replaying everything Nirvana had told her, as she walked down the length of the Gryffindore table. She looked like a slutty school girl, and if it wasn't for all the powder on her face, she probably would have looked like a slutty tomato in a schoolgirl outfit!

She sat down calmly somewhere in the middle of the table. Right where the Qudditch team sat. All gawking at her. All horny, and mostly male.

"H-hi!" One of them finally spoke up. His name was Shane Kellings, and he was a Chaser.

"Hi." She purred at him, twirling one of her long pigtails flirtatiously. He blushed, and she smirked. This was way easier than she suspected. But at the same time, it was hard. Obviously she didn't want to go on that stupid date, but she frowned on this sort of behavior, was she really willing to lower her morals, just to avoid one date?

"So, you going to Hogsmeade with James today right?" Shane asked.

Yes, yes she would. "Mmm." She whined with a flirty pout. "I don't want to go on with him." She continued to pout as she talked slightly like a child. Why guys found this even slightly attractive was beyond even her reasoning. "I'd much rather go with you." She changed her tone and approach in seconds! From pouty, to sultry in an instant!

"Er..." He looked torn. He looked her up and down sadly. "I-I don't know if I should. James is my Quidditch captain. I don't think he would want me to be with his girl..." Something in Lily's persona suddenly changed. She looked dark, no longer flirty or even close.

"I am not James Potter's girl." She said with a bite in her voice. She was clipped as she rose from the table. She understood now. No one in Gryffindore, too loyal and scared. That knocked Hufflepuff out too. Ravenclaw...

* * *

"Alright buddy, are you pumped?" Sirius pat his friend on the shoulder.

"A little nervous." James confessed nibbling his lower lip.

"Don't be! You'll do great!" James still didn't look so sure.

"Come on mate! Who's the best looking bloke around besides me?" Sirius asked, completely straight faced.

"I am?" Jame asked.

"Course you are!" Sirius pat him on the back. "Now, who's the best Seeker in all of Hogwarts?"

"I am." He said with more confidence.

"And who's gonna sweep Lily Evans off her feet today!" Sirius gained vigor.

"I am!" James yelled with gusto. He was way pumped up now! He felt like a boxer, jumping back and forth, hyped up on adrenaline. This was his time to shine. Nay! His chance to woo the one and only Lily Evans! He was gonna go in there and try his damn best if it killed him!

If only poor James could have known what was behind those doors...

* * *

Everything was in slow motion after James opened the doors.

He looked good in Sirius' black jeans, which fit properly. He also wore a crisp, blue, button down (also Sirius'), which really made the purple flowers next to his bouquet of lilies pop.

He barged in with a smile that could rival Hagrid's, the day he got that baby hippogryff!

All this changed however after he finally spotted his beloved. Everything seemed to crumble away from existence. His heart was shattered. How could she do this to him? _Why_ would she do this to him? Was he really that bad? It was one bloody date!

His face began to turn red, as he could feel the embarrassing tears form behind his eyes. He let out a sound much like a whimper.

Finally, Lily pulled herself away from the Ravenclaw bloke she had previously been snogging, to look at the crestfallen James.

Seeing him like that, so weak and open, made her heart crumble. Wait, no, that wasn't possible! This is what she wanted to happen! He was supposed to look like that. And yet, she couldn't bare to look at him any more. She turned her head back to the blokes at the table.

James ran from the room before he let the whole Great Hall see him cry.

That did it.

"James!"

He didn't turn back, just kept running.

"James please, just hear me ou-"

"Don't you think you've done enough Evans?" She had never seen Sirius look like that, let alone towards her.

"I just-"

"I think he got the message." Remus looked sadly at her.

"But I-"

"I can't believe I am saying this, but I doubt he wants to talk to you." Sirius' tone was ruthless. It left no room to argue. So she bowed her head, and turned to walk to the library.

"It was just one date." Peter squeaked from behind her. She turned to retort, but was met with watery eyes that made her feel to guilty to respond.

* * *

**I'm sorry it was so short, but to be honest, I wanted to stop before he entered the Great Hall... So I didn't reach my goal, sorry =( But, I still think I did pretty good, as far as the chapter goes, and the next one might be even shorter, or super super long! We'll have to wait and see...**


	5. Tears of the Loser Makes Her the Winner

**Ooops! Thought I had a document, but I didn't...again...for another story! I know, I suck at updating! I'll try to get better at it, but I'm applying to private school, and that requires a shit ton of papers, and I also have a novel in process...But I still have time for you guys!**

_**Chapter 5: A Tricksters Greatest Weakness is Tears

* * *

**_It took two days before Lily finally let go of her pride. Two days of no pranks, no James, and a lot of Marauder glares. On the third day, however, she took one last look at Peter's sullen and confused face, so innocent, looking at her as though she had killed someone. Sighing, she made her way to the common room. Entering the room, her stomach dropped down to her bladder, and she felt the need to vomit rise in her throat. He was there, sitting on the couch, looking sulky and discolored. She hadn't realized until that moment that she had really hurt him. She had assumed his ego just needed her to say sorry, that he really was just finding an excuse to skip classes, but the boy in front of her looked nothing short of crushed.

She took a deep calming breath, and made a fist. She needed to pull herself together, swallow her pride, and apologize. "James?" she called to him. At first he didn't register her voice or presence. "James?" She called again, a little sterner. This time he reacted instantly, snapping his head up to look at her. His eyes were so sad, she sucked in a breath.

"L-Lily?" He asked uncertainly. She nodded, the look on her face the only thing to show her guilt, as the rest of her body was ram rod straight. She didn't know what to say, she should have thought this through, made a flow chart, anything but coming here out of guilt! He looked so shattered, so hurt, his body showed defense, and he flinched as she finally made a move towards him. She sighed audibly, causing him to stand. When she looked into his eyes again, she saw something that she had only seen there one other time. He looked angry, and not just betrayed either, he looked jealous. For the first time in days, James Potter addressed another human being outside the Marauders, too bad it had to be Lily.

"Lily." This time he hissed out the word in distaste. He made to get up and leave to the dorms, but she stopped him.

"James, wait." He looked at her as if asking 'what more do you have to say?' She sighed. "I'm sorry." She looked down ashamed.

"Yeah, well, so am I." She looked up in shock. "I'm sorry I wasted so much of both of our time, being in love with you. It was clearly bad for both of us. I should have realized you weren't special." His voice was so cold and cruel, completely devoid of empathy or even sympathy.

She cracked there and then, in front of the boy who was supposed to be her worst enemy. Her voice caught in her throat, and she gasped out a sob, her hand reaching to her heart, which had inexplicably begun to hurt. Her chest began to convulse, and her hands shook, her sobs came out broken, most on gasps of what must have been surprise. Surprise at the pain, surprise at the feelings, surprise at the brokenness growing in her heart. She fell to her knees, hand still on her heart, she bent into the fetal position.

James was immediately by her side, any feelings of contempt vanishing instantaneously at the sight of Lily looking so crumpled before him. Because of him.

"Come on Lils, don't cry!" He begged.

"B-but, I-I'm h-ho-Horrible!" She wailed.

"No way, you're the best!" He cringed at the lie. She shook her head vigorously.

"N-No, I-I h-hu-hurt you, a-and all it w-was w-was a st-stu-stpuid DATE!" She cried harder at her own stupid foolishness. He sighed, he didn't know what to do, so he scooped her up and carried her to the couch. She cried into his shoulder as he sat them both down on the couch, her in a ball on his lap.

"There there, no use crying over a spilled potion." He soothed lightly. She let out a loud sob that let him know she didn't agree with the assessment.

"Really it's okay Lily. Look, I'm just fine!" He tilted her chin up and she sniffed. He was smiling, but it wasn't worth the effort, it was clearly forced. She was crying too hard to cry harder, but the whimper that left her told James his smile hadn't done anything.

"I-I'll. I-I c-can't. A-all my f-fa-fault!" She wailed, her choppy sentence coming out on hiccups.

"Please, Lily, stop crying. I can't bare to see you like this." James pleaded. He couldn't think of anything else to do except beg at this point.

Lily sniffed. "H-how?" She mumbled out.

James looked thoroughly confused. "Huh?" He gave her a funny look.

"How can you still be so nice?" She exploded, before she began to cry again, a fresh wave of tears flowing down her face. He looked away out the window, a blush crawling up his face.

"BemusIeavnivnum." He mumbled. She looked confused, and so sad he couldn't help it. He let out an exasperated sigh. "Because I haven't given up." When she looked even further confused, he elaborated. "This is the hardest blow you've ever dealt me Lily Evans, but I'll recover. It's not as if I could ever stop pursuing the love of my life!" He gave her a goofy look as if it say, 'Duh.'

"Do you want to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" The words were out of her mouth before she could even consider them. James drew a blank, as if he had just woken up from a dream or something. There was no the last ten minutes had happened if this is how they were ending, he couldn't believe it. Then her face got sullen.

"Oh, um, right, of course you don't." Her voice cracked. The sound immediately shook him from his revere.

"Yes, yes of course I do!" He yelped helplessly.

"Really?" Her head snapped up.

"Are you mental? Of course! I've wanted to take you to Hogsmeade since the first trip!" He exclaimed. He rolled his eyes in exasperation, how could such a smart girl be so silly?

She stood shakily, and he reached out ready to catch her, but she steadied herself. "So," She hesitated. "Meet you here at 8:00 for breakfast tomorrow?" She looked down blushing.

He nodded dumbly, until he realized she wasn't looking. "Sure." He said quietly. And with that she rushed up the girls staircase leaving a baffled, but exuberant James in her wake.

He stood there stunned for a good few minutes, before a huge grin broke across his face. "PADFOOT!" He yelled as he ran from the common room and down the corridors searching for his friends, all the while thinking of the red head in her room.

* * *

Neither one could keep form telling their group, but both asked to keep it on the down low.

"Why?" Alice asked. "Aren't you happy you be going with him?"

"Yeah," Nirvana chimed. "I thought you asked him out?"

"I did, but after what happened before we don't want to make a big fuss..." She blushed looking at the ground. The other girls sighed, but agreed.

"If that's really what you want..." Mary mumbled.

"It is I assure you." Lily nodded.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Please guys, just don't say anything." James pleaded.

"Please Prongs, we aren't girls. We don't have to gossip about everything we hear!" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"That coming from the boy with three conditioners." Remus mumbled.

"Not to mention his dating closet." Peter grumbled.

"ANYWAY!" Sirius continued. "Your secret is safe with us, but can I ask why?" James grinned wide.

"Because I don't want her to get suspicious." He gleamed.

"Of what, may I ask." Remus inquired. "As a prefect." He added as James looked mischievous.

"Because on the day of the date I'm going to do something so spectacular it'll blow her mind, but only if she doesn't see it coming." He winked.

"This is going to end poorly, isn't it?" Peter moaned to Remus, who simply nodded grimly.

* * *

**I've been trying to add to this story for days to no avail, so I'm going to end this chapter here. At 1517 words :'( I feel utterly awful, because the chapter title doesn't fit the chapter now! I might change it because I want it to be for the net chapter I think...Well review any way despite the crapness of this chapter.**


End file.
